


The Nature of Bonds

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Wishes & Dreams [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape thinks about the nature of wishes, selfish and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Bonds

Severus Snape lay on his bed and contemplated the object resting on his stomach. It was mundane looking, a small glass bowl filled with rainbow-coloured wax and topped by a delicate looking silver candle-snuffer. On the surface, it didn't appear to be anything special.

 

Of course, Snape had long ago learned that appearances were deceiving.

Take him: on the surface, a sneering, sarcastic, evil-minded git who enjoyed nothing so much as ripping his students to shreds. However, underneath he apparently was a cream puff, a pushover for the most noxiously puerile fantasies, and a slave to his desire to please the only person who had ever mattered in his life. Or maybe, he thought hopefully, these sudden urges were the result of brain damage caused by excessive exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Either that, or he was showing early signs of senility.

Snape sighed and reluctantly dismissed these thoughts as mere wishful thinking. The fact was he was a besotted fool who should be committed to St. Mungo's before this unexpected taste for impossibly romantic gestures caused further rot to his brain.

"Severus?" a voice queried from the doorway, and Snape looked up to see the Headmaster standing there, obviously concerned to find him lying on his bed dressed only in a nightshirt in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. "Why are you in bed? Are you ill?"

"Possibly," Snape said with another sigh, gesturing for Dumbledore to join him. "Either that, or Filius has been teaching those wretched brats Valentine charms again."

Dumbledore chuckled as he sat beside Snape on the bed. "Now, Severus, you know he wouldn't do that. At least, not after the last time." He reached over to touch Snape's hand, the one that was resting on the candle. 

"Mm," Snape said, apparently unconvinced.

"Severus, I gave this to you to _enjoy_ , not to brood over," Dumbledore said, indicating the Wishing Candle sitting on Snape's belly.

"I'm not brooding," Snape protested. Dumbledore gave him a sceptical look, and Snape added, "Well, no more than usual."

"Severus…"

"Albus, have you ever considered the nature of wishes?"

Dumbledore blinked, then appeared thoughtful. "No, my dear, I don't believe I ever have."

"Think about it, Albus. Wishes are, by definition, selfish in nature. They are made with one's personal pleasure in mind, heedless of others."

"That may often be true," Dumbledore agreed. "Although many wishes are made for the benefit of friends or lovers, and even with altruistic concern for the Greater Good."

"I do not believe that my general nature could ever be described as altruistic," Snape said dryly.

Dumbledore laughed softly. "Well, I doubt that many of your students would think so," he said, "but I know you better, dear heart." He caressed Snape's cheek affectionately. "You have frequently sacrificed yourself for the good of others with no thought of reward."

Snape flushed slightly, uncomfortable with the slightest hint of praise. "Be that as it may," he said hastily, indicating the candle, "when contemplating the use of this device, I find myself thinking more of another's needs and desires rather than my own, and I am selfish enough to find that rather disconcerting."

Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Why, Severus, I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I was referring to _you_?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am reasonably certain that you have no other lovers, and I doubt you're thinking about the general Hogwarts population."

"Only 'reasonably certain', Albus?" Snape asked, the corner of his mouth twitching with a hint of a smile.

"Absolutely certain," Dumbledore corrected, leaning over to kiss his lover tenderly. "And I am flattered that you would wish to indulge me, although I might point out that the candle was a present for _you_ , my dear."

"Perhaps we could share it," Snape murmured against his lover's lips. "Alternate wishes, so to speak." He returned Dumbledore's kisses enthusiastically.

After a satisfactory interlude, Dumbledore murmured, "Why don't you place the candle elsewhere? I'll come back to bed and we can discuss wishes…among other things."

Snape laughed softly as he set the candle on the night table. "Only discuss, Albus?"

Dumbledore shed his robes and settled back on the bed. "In great depth and detail," he said, settling on top of his lover's body. "I believe that Hogwarts can do without me for a few hours." 

Snape obligingly spread his legs to accommodate Dumbledore and wrapped his arms around his lover to pull him down into another kiss. "Albus," he murmured in between kisses, "how many wishes do we have?"

"Hmm?"

"The candle, Albus."

Dumbledore gave him a look of amused irritation. "I must be losing my touch if you're thinking about candles while I'm kissing you." He kissed Snape again, briefly, and said, "I don't know for certain. Until the wick is completely burned away - two or three dozen wishes, I suppose. Why?"

"Just contemplating the possibilities," Snape replied. He pulled his lover closer, intensifying the kiss and proceeded to drive all thoughts of wishes and fantasies out of both of their minds.

For the moment.

* * *

It was dark in the dungeon room, but Snape's eyes were accustomed to darkness, and he could quite clearly see the two subjects of his thoughts. The first was Dumbledore's face as he slept sprawled across the bed, smiling in sated contentment. The second was the candle, once more sitting atop his chest, waiting for his command.

He reached out to touch his lover's face with a gentleness that none other than Albus ever saw, letting his fingers trace the shape of the dear features. Dumbledore murmured slightly in his sleep and Snape paused, unwilling to disturb his lover's slumber over something like foolish sentiment. Dumbledore sighed and sunk deeper into sleep, and Snape allowed himself another moment of touch before he withdrew his hand.

He turned his attention back to the candle, imagining the moment when he would uncap the candle and the magic flame would spark to life. A slight smile touched his lips, imaging Dumbledore's surprise over some of the wishes he was planning. Then he grasped his sleeping lover's hand and fell asleep dreaming of wishes.

* * *

The End


End file.
